Loneliness is dangerous
by Esoteric Fledgling
Summary: feeling alone is dangerous. Unwanted things happen , maybe for a reason. what if things happen out of Misaki and Usui's control? will they survive or will they just give up... please read and review... Chapter 1 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hello! hope you enjoy it...

**MAgica Ring... **Thank you for telling me :) ... I accidentally posted the same story twice in the same page

here's the revised chapter 1...

disclaimer: I do not own kaichou wa maid sama...

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up from my deep slumber...

"Why is everything around me black?"

"Hello? Anybody here?" I shouted, my voice echoed

"Hello? Anybody here?" I shouted again but I heard no response

I stood up and walked hoping that I would see something or someone...

Suddenly, a bright light was heading towards me, I stood still, shocked, I have no strength to move, I was scared... as it goes near me I noticed it was a figure of a man... It goes nearer and nearer until we were just a feet away ... at the blink of an eye it disappeared.

"You won't leave me right?... I cannot bare to see you like this... I love you Misaki" a voice heard, i don't know where it came from but it was a very familiar voice...

"USUI! " I shouted

"Never forget that my love. Please wake up"

"USUI!" I shouted again but no response...

"I'm sorry for eveything, Misaki"

"USUI! I'm here! Help!" The voice was gone

I ran and ran... ran until my legs fell weak, I am not like this.. I should be like this...weak... I stood up and started running again...There's no end to it, everything was black, there was no light.

I was out of energy to even stand up, "Where am I?" I mumbled as I began to wander where, how and why am I here. Tears started to run down my face, I feel so lonely, I felt so helpless, so hopeless...I don't want to stay like this forever.

"Misaki" a soft voice spoke in my right ear, I feel someone hugged me, it was full of warmth and care... it gave me hope.. Hope that will I will have a way to get out of here.. Then I heard people shouting my name...

"Misaki!...Misa-chan!...Kaichou!"

Haaaaaaa.. huff huff huff ... I was panting heavily, when I opened my eyes I was in a sitting position, I was sitting on a bed my legs were covered with a white blanket... felt a sting of pain in my head... two green orbs was staring at me worriedly...

"Where am I?" I asked

"Misaki, do you recognize me?"

Right on time, a group of people entered the room, when they saw me, they ran towards the bed

"Misaki"..."Misa-chan" everyone was calling me "Somebody call the doctor!"

"Usui, Suzuna, Mother, Sakura, Shizuko, Igarashi-san, Aoi, Everyone! I'm back " I called their names one by one and scratched the back of my head, a smile formed in their lips

"Misaki!" Everyone was happy ... two strong arms enveloped me, " Please don't do that again okay? Don't make us worry like that"

"What happened to me? Why am I at a hospital?" I realized that I was in a hospital bed that was why my blanket is white and everything in the room is white.

"According to Haruka, you suddenly fell down the stairs unconscious"

"Who is HAruka?"

* * *

How is it? I'm sorry for the grammatical errors

please review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Seriously Misaki, you didn't know who is Haruka?" Sakura asked Misaki

"No, who is he? Why am I the only one who didn't know Haruka?" Misaki is now confused

"She was your best friend, you were in good terms with her until you had a fight with something, then you suddenly ran off, when Haru-chan chased you, she found you lying on the floor unconcious." Sakura explained

"What is your fight about Misaki?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know who is Haruka? And now you're asking about that fight?" Misaki said angrily

"Can I be alone with Misaki? I need to talk to her"

"No problem Usui-kun. *moe* " Minako answered happily, she pushed everyone towards the door.

Misaki's POV

"Misaki, calm down" Usui looked at me with his worried eyes as he patted my head, Usui really is an outerspace alien, I don't know what he have on his self that made me obey him. This is so not me *pouts*

"It's because you love Ayuzawa" he answered like he hear what I said

"Misaki, I know what your fight is about... And I know you are lying, you know who is Haruka and I know it because I can see it in your eyes" his expression changed from a naughty to a serious one.

"How can you read me like I'm an open book? Why did we fight again?"

"You learned that Aoyagi-san tried to hurt you using her dirty tricks, basically she betrayed you" Usui explained

"I remember it now, but why is it that I am her target? I didn't come from a wealthy family, My family doesn't have a large sum of money or some sort."

"Ayuzawa look, I will find out why do Aoyagi-san wants to hurt you. I am having a gut feeling that my family has do to with this."

"I will help too Usui"

Normal POV

"No need Ayuzawa, I don't want you to be hurt again"

"But-" Misaki tried to complain but she was cut off by warm lips, when she recovered from the shock, Usui closed the distance between them. She moaned a little giving entrance to Usui's tongue, Misaki could feel the smirk formed on Usui's lips. When they are on the peak of excitement, a brown haired boy barged into the door

"Mi~sa~ki" shintani ran towards the bed, the couple immediately parted, trying to hide their panting... Misaki leaned on Usui's ear and mumbled " you should've locked the door pervert" Usui laughed discreetly and answered " Ayuzawa is so sly" Usui stood up from the bed where the two of them are sitting and head towards the door " I'm gonna get something to eat, ne?" By this time Misaki is blushing fifteen shades of red. when Usui and Hinata's eyes met they were glaring daggers, and they were ready to fight like two dogs competing for a bone.

"Let's talk later SANSHITA-kun" usui spoke loud enough for hinata to hear.

"Misa-chan? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked her

"No, No no shintani.. DO KNOW HOW TO KNOCK? It's rude to suddenly barge in like that" Misaki hit Shinata as punishment

"Aw~ that hurts Misa-chan" Hinata said while pouting

"That's what you get for barging in without asking" misaki said

"How are you Misa-chan? I heard it was because of Aoyagi-san.. Is it true? "

"I'm fine, Hinata... yes it was because of her she pushed me in the stairs... We were arguing about things then when I was about to go down the stairs, I felt two hands pushed me hard, I didn't have the chance to hold in the railings, when I landed on the ground I saw her grinning at me like her eyes full of hatred... Everything went black" Misaki explained

"Your bestfriends right? How could she do that?" Shintani was confused to all that happened.

"Shinatani-kun, you know that people change when jealousy overcome their morals, especially when they are so desperate to get what they want, they will do whatever they an even elimanate that person just to get what they want."

"And hinata, why are you here? You have classes right?"

"It's because I was worried about you so I immediately went here."

"GO TO CLASS IDIOT!"

* * *

"Kaichou, here's the food... I brought sukiyaki and rice and some orange juice..." Usui said

He pulled the table near Misaki and placed all the foods and drinks he bought.

"You don't have to do this" Misaki mumbled as she was blushing

"It's alright Misa, hospital food tastes bad" Usui said

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KWMS

hope you enjoyed it :)

Please do share your insights thanks :)


End file.
